Cómplices
by Kaochi
Summary: En el fondo… siempre hemos sido unos mentirosos. Pero éramos “cómplices” y no podías cambiar eso, ni yo tampoco.


_Bueno, octava vez que intento subir cosas a esta porquería. A ver, quiero aclarar que esto NO es un C.C/Lelouch, ya lo aviso, aunque pueda parecer que sí. En ningún momento he querido dar a entender que entre ambos haya nada más que mera complicidad (de ahí el título). Entre nosotros, yo no los veo, punto xD. _

_Tras esto, decir que ha sido una historia complicada que, aún ahora, me sigue sin cuadrar del todo, pero a la vez me encanta. Soy tan cul (o más) que Don Wilde, y siempre que me pongo a editarla acabo con los nervios en los pies. Por tanto, así ha quedado. Mi opinión ya la sé (que soy la mejor también, coffcoff), y me gustaría leer la vuestra. _

_Un especial agradecimiento a Eme, Ches y Jaen. Las dos primeras por soportar mis delirios aún cuando ni siquiera conocían el fandom, y la tercera por betearme la historia y darme su sincera opinión. Zankius sinceros. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni el cachondo moreno barra mi futuro marido (véase Lelouch) ni el resto de personajes mencionados me pertenecen. Son toooodos de Goro Taniguchi, CLAMP e Ichiro Okouchi.

_

* * *

__Dolor. Es dolor lo que te ha rodeado durante toda tu vida, acompañándote allá donde ibas. Es cierto, Lelouch. Nunca fuiste feliz. Decidiste cargar sobre tus espaldas un peso terrible, renunciando a todo lo que, con toda seguridad, te habría proporcionado una buena existencia. _

_Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero yo lo supe. Lo comprendí con tan solo mirarte a los ojos aquella primera vez, cuando te preguntabas desesperadamente si aquel sería el cese de tu vida. Vi tantos planes… tantos deseos reprimidos en una parte escondida en lo más profundo de tu ser… Me gustó tu máscara interna, tu __Knightmare__ personal con el que te protegías del mundo, y por eso decidí que tú serías el adecuado. Que serías capaz de llevar esto hasta el final, y cumplir el contrato. _

_Me dejé engañar por tu mentira. Zero nos engañó a ambos, haciendo que juntos labrásemos un camino de sangre hacia la "justicia". Pero a pesar de todo… a pesar del Geass que habíamos creado a nuestro alrededor… A pesar de todo, los duros golpes resquebrajaron nuestros __Knightmare__, exponiendo el frágil contenedor de los mismos ante el mundo. _

_Euphie… Shirley… Rolo… Demasiados golpes. El verdadero Lelouch se tambaleaba sobre los escombros de su escudo, aterrado, solo. Porque siempre creíste que estabas solo, ¿verdad? Que todo era una mera farsa para conseguir mis propósitos a través de ti. Los dos adelantamos al rey en la primera jugada, luchando cada uno por nuestros intereses… Pero éramos "cómplices", y no podías cambiar eso, ni yo tampoco. En el fondo, los dos fuimos unos hipócritas por no reconocer que odiábamos sentirnos solos. _

_Lelouch… ¿recuerdas aquella vez? ¿La que pronunciaste mi nombre? Te pedí que lo hicieras con sentimiento, con cariño. Pero fue Zero el que lo pronunció, y aún así me sentí viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Comprendí que, pasara lo que pasara, te seguiría hasta el final. Fui tu sombra, contemplando cómo esa máscara negra te controlaba. Aprendí a reconocer al verdadero Lelouch, aquél al que le prometí permanecer a su lado. Aquél a quien besé dentro del __Shinkiro__. El mismo Lelouch que aceptó el castigo del mundo para poder brindarles una existencia pacífica, y que se mantuvo digno en su papel hasta el final. _

_Nunca fuiste feliz. Nunca estuviste completo. Aún cuando ni siquiera sabías de su existencia, Zero ya te había marcado con su Geass. Porque desde el momento en el que le juraste a Suzaku que destruirías Britannia, Zero tomó el control de tu vida, y ahora planea hacer lo mismo con la de Kururugi. Porque fue Zero quien te atravesó con su espada, relegándote a ser una reliquia del pasado y, por otra parte, regalándote al fin la libertad. Sin embargo, se equivocaba en muchas cosas; porque, en realidad… ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas muerto, Lelouch?_

Sus manos continuaron unidas en una plegaria sin final. No sabía si era o no cuestión de Dioses, pero nunca estaba de más pedir toda la ayuda posible. Aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, C.C no pudo evitar sonreír.

_En el fondo… siempre hemos sido unos mentirosos._

* * *

_Ahí queda eso. Sé que la opción de "RR" parece dar alergia, pero cuesta menos de un minuto y hace que Elsa Pataky/Brad Pitt piensen en ti mientras están en la ducha. Really. Además, cuesta muuuu poco hacerme feliz (con sinceridad xD, o sea, acepto que se tiren huevos podridos y se comente que es una real mierda). _


End file.
